Nothing Happened
by Carl Rahl
Summary: Freddie is supposed to be sleeping in the studio, then why is he waking up with Carly in her bed. Part of the New Room, New Romance Challenge.


Alright here is another contest fic, form me. If you're looking for someone to vote for, then hey I could use a few, but I NEED your reviews.

Nothing Happened

She knows that if they are found like this, Spencer and Sam will kill him and Ms. Benson will choke her to death. It's not like they planned to sleep in her bed together. Since the remodeling of her room, Freddie always sat on or around her bed or they would just sit there together, a lot. It wasn't he was trying to make something happen, it just did, and she kind of liked the idea of him on her bed.

But that's not the thing that everyone will be kill for. It's for a number of other reasons. Like the fact that since everyone is sleeping over at the Shay's, Freddie was told to sleep in the studio, but that didn't happen. After they were done at midnight and Sam (who had run away again) wanted to sleep more, Carly and Freddie (who is staying over with his mom, because their apartment is being remodeled) got to talking.

"You know what, Freddie, this is stupid, you should sleep in my room. I don't want you sleeping up here, it would be too uncomfortable."

There were no ulterior motives. She was just concerned with her friend's comfort.

"Are you sure, Carly? I don't want Spencer getting mad at me, and Sam is going to ask why she didn't get to sleep in your room." He said, holding back his excitement, he has become a lot smoother then he used to be.

"Yeah, they will get over it." She said, then added, "I'm a little scared of your mom to be honest."

"Don't be, she is a heavy sleeper." He reassured her.

They didn't know why they were talking like this. All they were going to do is sleep. That was the intention. Nothing more, nothing is happening tonight. So they make their way to her room. She doesn't know why she reaches for his hand and began leading him down the stairs. He doesn't know why he is so giddy inside (yes he does).

When she opens the door, she quickly pulls him in and quietly closes it. He made his way to the ice cream sandwich love seat and surveyed it to see how he can make it so Carly can't see him.

"What are doing?" she asked, wondering why he isn't going towards her bed.

"Carly, it best that you know. I sleep naked." He reveals to her, making her feel slight embarrassed.

"I'm gonna sleep over here so you don't have to see me naked."

"Too late," She said with a shy grin, her face blushing all over.

"That day we first kissed, when I helped you out the shower, the mask slipped a little and I saw you... naked. So you really don't have to be embarrassed about it. It was the first one I ever saw which looked... larger than what I have heard of before."

That was enough to get his cheeks to go from a light blush, to full on embarrassment red (which many say is the new black).

"Ah... thanks," Was all he could get out.

"Yeah, you can sleep in my bed with me, just leave your underwear on." She said, not really knowing were this is all coming from.

How smart is it, to have her best male friend sleep in her bed with her? She hasn't told him or anyone else yet that she's noticed his changes, since they had stop dating a while back. Now it had gotten to the point where her physical attraction to him has become a kind of need like air.

"Are you sure?" He asked with the Galaxy Wars victory song playing in his head already.

"Yeah sure, why not?"

If they are caught at this point, who is going to believe that nothing happened? They enter the bathroom and brushed their teeth. When they came back out, Carly lay down, and did not hide the fact that she was starring at Freddie, waiting for him to disrobe. Freddie caught her staring and he decided to make a show of it. He started humming a stripper song he has always heard in cartoons, slowly making his way to her (while discarding his clothes), making Carly giggle. She is not doing a good job at hiding the fact she is revelling in this. She had the widest smile on her face when his pants dropped to his ankles at the foot of her bed.

"Ta da" He jokes, walking to her bed, which is met with mocking applause.

"Very nice, Freddie, very, very nice." she said while he sat down next to her.

"Now, is it your turn?" He inquired with his trademark grin and an eyebrow half-raised.

"What?"

"Hey, I gave you a show. It's not really fair that you've seen all of me and got me to strip for you, Carly. Last time I checked, most dudes don't strip."

He had a point, but he also had a heart.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He said sincerely, but was quieted by Carly's kiss on his cheek.

"Watch me closely." She whispered in his ear before crossing over the bed and walked down the steps that led to it.

"Always do." Was all he could say as he watched her.

She couldn't believe herself, as she began to sway her hips in front of him. She smiled at him the whole time, how she managed to be so sexy yet look so innocent is beyond reason. How they managed to tell anyone nothing happened that night, who knows. It took a lot out of Freddie to not show his excitement, it is hard for a guy in his underwear to not show he is excited. I mean, Carly is swaying her hips and dancing just for him. When he did it for her, it was a joke, what she is doing for him is... not a joke. The bottoms came off first. In the mixture of moonlight and light from the gummy bear chandelier hanging above, he could still see the nice shape of her panties outlined. Then when Carly's torso was only covered by her bra, he found it hard to keep his awe of her body from not showing.

"What do you think?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Wow. Why are you my ex-girlfriend again?" He let slip out of his mouth.

He regretted that break-up five seconds after it happened.

"Something about bacon."

She knew why, Sam knew why too, it was the only time she threatened Sam with physical harm and meant it. She made her way back up the steps and took his hands.

"Freddie, this is the first time I have ever done anything like this."

"Me too."

"I have always wanted to know what it would be like to cuddle with someone in bed."

Cuddling is very innocent, and would still fall under the 'no big deal' department. So when they tell others that nothing happened, it still wouldn't be lying.

"Maybe you and I could cuddle? I mean, friends cuddle, right?"

"Yeah, Carly, no big deal. We are two friends going to cuddle and sleep together in their underwear. And by sleep, I mean sleep." He says as they both start lying down, his arm under her head, facing each other with their legs wrapped around each other, both bodies under the covers, and under the moonlight only.

"This feels nice." She admits, her hand landing on his new solid abs.

"Yeah." This is a dream come true for him, wondering if he is asleep already.

"Freddie, can I ask you something?" She asked while tracing the abdominal lines on his stomach, finding it hard to focus, and even harder to keep her lips to herself.

"Sure." He said, rubbing her side with his free hand, which caused her lack of focus.

"Are you over me?"

She doesn't know what made her ask this right now. She like this, did she just ruin this thing she had been craving for months?

"Carly, I figured out a long time ago, I am never going to be over you, no matter how hard I try." He said, not skipping a beat.

"Then why haven't you asked me out again?"

A second inquiry. She had him by the balls metaphorically, he had to answer.

"Carly, it is the 21st century; you could have come to me too."

He was right.

"I know, but then I would have to pay." She joked.

Maybe it was a good time for it.

"Like I would ever let you pay." He added before kissing the top of her head.

This is becoming a little more than cuddling.

"Freddie, I knew what I felt, when I said I love you." She stated, as she took his hand and moved it to the back of her bra, where the clasp is.

"I still do." She let out, before kissing the arm she was laying on.

It came undone, very easily. She lifted herself for only the few seconds it took to remove the covers, and to finish discarding her bra. In the moonlight Carly was now going to show him all of herself. As she lay back down, she took his hand again and placed it on her panty line. She used her lips to trace a line from his biceps to his lips. It was a long and passionate kiss; it was his motivation to remove her final garment, lifting her hips and legs into the air allowed him to slide them off. Seeing Carly undressed and under him, he thought his life was complete. But he knows Carly was doing this to him, it was very clear when Carly had one hand on his boxer briefs, and the other on him under his boxer briefs.

"Are you sure?" He asked in her ear, he felt he had to.

"Yes." she said after a short French kiss.

God bless the French, Freddie thought to himself. She began to gently pull. First him up and down, then his underwear. He began to rub circles over her skin, one on a nipple, the other between her legs. He licked and teased the other nipple, with his lips and thong. He knew they had to keep it quiet. Cause nothing is happening. There is nothing more happening, as much as they want to, nothing else happened that night. After all, how much further could they have gone with Sam beating her reinforced door down?

"CARLY, OPEN UP! THE NUB'S MOM SNORES!"

"NO, SAM! YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SLEEP SOMEWHERE ELSE! BUT YOU CAN'T SLEEP HERE!" She yelled, and whispered her apology to Freddie.

"WHY NOT?"

Good question, Sam.

"BECAUSE I SAID NO! GO SLEEP SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"FINE!" Sam said.

She made it very obvious by choosing to sleep right outside the door. As if the mood wasn't dead before, they quietly acknowledged that it wasn't coming back. Freddie slid his underwear back up, and they returned to the position they were in while cuddling. Everything intact as it was before. Yeah, nothing happened tonight, thanks to Sam. But now that they knew this, that won't be the case in the near future.


End file.
